


Tighty Whities

by edel_im



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever you call the things. Bottom line was that he needed one. NOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tighty Whities

"Choi, you're late!"

 

He couldn't care less if elephants were doing cartwheels in his pad. The imminent problem - the  _impossibility,_ rather - was that things were  **not**  staring back at him. They were missing. Every single one of the goddamned things seemed to have upped and gone with the aim of sending him out plain free and hanging. If this was coup d' etat then he would admit to the brilliance of the idea. Of all times, really.

 

"Gimme a minute!" He managed to call out. Frantic and only towel-clad, he began pulling at other drawers, the closet, looking under the bed, back in the bathroom and in the hamper, even peeking through the back of the television set because if it was not in the usual place then anywhere would be justifiable enough to find a single pair of underwear. Briefs. Tighty whities. Whatever you call the things. Bottom line was that he needed one. NOW.

 

"They're not going to wait for you, you know," was the reply. He knew that and he cursed under his breath because Siwon would rather miss the event than go bare on the inside. There are things that may be compromised but this was definitely not one of them. Briefs first. Then pants. There had to be something down there.

 

And then as if sensing his dilemma, he finds them. There was momentary hesitation before the ringing of his phone jars him to hurry up. Hopping on one foot, he answers the call as he slips the material onto one ankle and another, sliding up until finally it's where it should be. His friend pesters him from the other line saying they were coming up in 10 minutes. Head and arms slip through appropriate holes of his shirt. He musses his hair to an organized mess and through the mirror he stares at  _them_  again.

 

Blue. Fitting.  _Boxers._ Definitely new.

 

He tells his effeminate friend that bitching over his tardiness would do nothing, retrieving his pants to finish dressing up and maybe have time for a quick breakfast. Midway through pacifying his drama queen of a brother, though, Siwon freezes.

 

And doubles over laughing.

 

He ran out of time for breakfast and so practically flies from his room to the front door. She was waiting to hand over his jacket but he ignores it and slips an arm around her waist, grinning right before he kisses her senseless. The woman was forever testing his limits. He decided revenge was to be exacted. Five seconds later he had her on the wall, his hand under her dress, her leg draped over his thigh and he was sucking a possessive mark on her neck. She whimpers, fingers gripping lightly on his hair. When she moaned at the perusal of his fingers, Siwon deemed the punishment partly done. He kisses her hard and hotly, takes the jacket and winks as he steps back.

 

"Two hours tops."

 

* * *

 

 

Despite the whining that welcomed him, Siwon slips in the car with apologies and a promise of lunch enough to pacify even the most gluttonous of them. He passively listens to the maknaes' bickering and grins all the way to the event. He had two hours and no time would be spent idly.

 

After all, when his girlfriend gets him a pair of boxers printed  _Spank Me, Sexy?_  on the backside, he could only make sure it's delivered.

 


End file.
